Welcome to the Badlands
by BlissTnbrs
Summary: Recueil d'OS inspirés de titres d'Halsey. "La fin est toujours la même, de toute façon." (Strange Love)
1. Strange Love

Série d'OS inspirés par différentes chansons d'Halsey. Je vous conseille de lire les chapitres en écoutant en même temps le titre associé.

Pairing : peut varier. Principalement Dramione.

Warning : langage cru, allusion au sexe, à la violence, à l'alcool et à la drogue.

Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR.

Je commence avec Strange Love, un dramione UA (Univers Alternatif). Cet OS est très court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.

* * *

 _Strange Love – Halsey_

* * *

Vous avez beau être jaloux de leur bonheur, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que tout est faux.

Tout, oui, parfaitement tout. De ses sourires en coin lorsqu'elle l'observe silencieusement à son regard prometteur quand il commence à l'embrasser

Tout est faux.

Tout est faux…

Tout est faux n'est-ce pas ?

Draco n'aime pas Hermione.

Hermione n'aime pas Draco.

Leurs baisers et leurs étreintes sont faits de haine et de passion.

Mais pas le genre de passion qu'on vient admirer au cinéma dans un film hollywoodien pour lequel l'actrice remportera certainement un Golden Globe, et peut-être même un Oscar - pour la justesse de son jeu ou pour son décolleté plongeant… allez savoir.

Non, ce genre de passion n'est sûrement pas celle que vivent Draco et Hermione.

Ils sont plus dans le charnel, moins dans l'ostentatoire.

Certains parlent d'une connexion d'esprit.

Eux se définissent comme une énorme connerie.

Une erreur de la science, une faille dans l'indifférence de Draco et dans la logique réfléchie d'Hermione.

.

Un soir, la rumeur s'était propagée.

« Draco et Hermione ont couché ensemble. »

Personne n'y avait cru, sur le moment.

Une heure plus tard, Draco était dans l'escalier… Un de ses amis lui avait demandé de se justifier.

Il l'avait écarté d'un geste agacé.

Leur histoire est écrite dans la buée des fenêtres de la salle de bain.

Elle est aussi éphémère que leurs traces de doigts mouillés.

A chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'unissent, que leurs corps s'étreignent, ils le savent. La fin sera toujours la même.

Cet amour n'a aucun sens. Peut-on même appeler ça de l'amour ?

C'est l'union de deux êtres dérangés, un faux-pas, un bad trip romantisé.

Une erreur qu'Hermione avait répétée plusieurs fois depuis ce soir-là.

.

« Sex-addict, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Je me suis encore tapé Draco Malfoy. J'étais droguée et bourrée. »

Non, Hermione ne regrette rien, et elle recommencera sûrement demain.

« Certains jours je ne peux supporter personne. Je ne veux même plus me battre. Alors je retourne à ma ligne de coke, et je me dis que tout ira bien.

Le soir, je sors. Il y a toujours un truc à faire, une soirée chez quelqu'un.

Et je retrouve Draco dans la salle de bain.

Nous sommes jeunes, nous sommes fous.

Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur nous.

Vous désapprouvez notre attitude ?

Mais nous n'avons aucun compte à vous rendre.

C'est ce qui fait la beauté de notre union… On n'écoute pas ce qu'en pensent les cons. »

Silence.

« La fin est toujours la même, de toute façon. »

.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue :)**


	2. Ghost

_Ghost – Halsey_

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas quitté le plafond des yeux de toute la nuit.

La jeune femme réfléchissait trop, elle le savait.

Et c'était peut-être un tort.

Une idée la hantait.

Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Draco était profondément assoupi à ses côtés. Il avait sur son visage cet air insouciant qu'il n'affichait que lorsqu'il dormait.

Les draps froissés couvraient son corps jusqu'à la taille.

Hermione, elle, était nue.

Draco ne partageait plus rien.

.

Tu m'avais prévenue que je méritais mieux, que tu ne m'apporterais rien de bien.

J'ai été aveuglée.

Et maintenant je te hais, parce que je ne te comprends plus.

L'homme que j'ai aimé n'est plus qu'un fantôme.

Où es-tu Draco ? Je ne te reconnais pas dans ce corps endormi près de moi.

Que t'est-il arrivé ? Je ne retrouve plus cette âme que j'admirais autrefois.

J'ai écouté tes mensonges, je me suis noyée dans tes yeux tristes,

Mais je n'y arrive plus, Draco. Je suis épuisée.

Et j'ai l'impression de chercher quelque chose que je ne trouverai jamais.

Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais le genre de fille qui se veut indépendante et refuse de s'attacher.

Qui dit « je t'aime » à un homme, mais pense déjà à le quitter.

J'ai passé ma vie à fuir mes sentiments, et puis je t'ai rencontré.

Je me suis laissée charmer par tes mensonges, je suis tombée amoureuse de tes yeux tristes.

Je savais très bien que tu avais un million de numéros différents dans ton portable, que tu ne passais jamais une nuit seul et que toutes les femmes étaient à tes pieds.

Mais j'ai succombé.

Je t'ai tout donné, et tu as tout pris.

Tes mensonges, je les ai trop entendus.

Tes yeux tristes ne me font plus d'effet.

Draco, si tu savais…

Je suis fatiguée de courir après quelque chose que je n'attraperai jamais.

.

Hermione délaissa le plafond des yeux.

Le réveil affichait 5h07.

La jeune femme se leva, ramassa ses vêtements, et traversa la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'eau était froide. Le carrelage aussi.

Elle fixa son reflet dans la glace ; elle avait la peau pâle et les yeux rougis.

.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, le réveil affichait 9h28, et Hermione était partie.

* * *

.

Voilà pour le 2eme OS, très court aussi, mais honnêtement, je pense qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Laissez une review, ça serait super :)

D'ailleurs merci à celles qui m'avaient laissée une review la dernière fois ! Je suis contente que Strange Love vous ait plu.


	3. Young God

_Young God – Halsey_

* * *

Le Palace dans lequel nous résidons cette semaine est envahi de journalistes.

Draco est sollicité de toute part, et moi, je suis invisible. Comme d'habitude.

Et je me retrouve seule.

Seule dans l'immense piscine.

.

Draco disait que nous deviendrions des légendes.

Que notre amour serait raconté à la télévision, que l'on ferait la une de tous les magazines et que des millions de gens se déplaceraient pour nous apercevoir, rien qu'un instant.

Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que notre film est sorti. Quatre ans que nos rêves se sont réalisés.

Ses rêves, en fait, pour dire la vérité.

Nous ne nous arrêtons jamais de courir.

Pourchassés, acclamés, adulés.

Pas une minute pour respirer.

Rumeurs, buzz, photos volées, mensonges, manipulations... Cet univers m'écœure.

Mais tout cela semblait tellement plus beau, lorsqu'il me le décrivait...

.

 _« Ferme les yeux. Imagine. Nous sommes des légendes… Je suis le Roi, tu es la Reine, et on s'envole vers les cieux._

 _Moi, je vois une lumière au fond de tes beaux yeux…_

 _Dis-moi, bébé, tu veux aller au Paradis ? Alors, embrasse-moi._

 _Tout est possible, puisque l'on s'aime._

 _Tu entends le murmure de la foule ? On est des dieux. Leurs dieux. On vole au-dessus d'eux. »_

 _._

Naïve, j'ai cru que la célébrité ne pourrait rien changer à notre amour.

Mais au fil du temps, je me suis effacée.

Les gens ne voyaient plus que lui. De Reine, j'étais devenue la compagne du Roi.

Oh, Draco… attend moi !

J'aimerais voler au-dessus d'eux. Avec toi.

Seule au fond de la piscine, je touche de la langue le goût salé de mes larmes. Je rêverais que l'eau chlorée puisse noyer mes pensées.

 _._

 _« Hermione, fais attention à toi. Tu risquerais de te blesser. Ne joue pas à ce jeu là…_

 _Tu sais que ma langue est une arme ?_

 _La seule lumière que je voie, c'est le reflet de la Lune sur ton corps nu._

 _Tu veux aller au Paradis ? Ok, alors baise-moi._

 _Tout est possible, quand tu es avec moi._

 _Tu entends le murmure de la foule ? Je suis un dieu. Leur dieu. Je vole au-dessus d'eux. »_

 _._

C'était un beau rêve, Draco, tu sais ?

Nous devions le vivre ensemble…

Mais tu as préféré m'abandonner, me laisser seule dans la piscine.

.

Je voudrais te rejoindre, mais je ne peux pas.

Et l'eau remplit mes poumons. Je suffoque, je me noie.

* * *

.

 **Très court, je sais, mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que Young God est une de mes chansons préférées. Elle me fait pleurer à chaque fois.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire que j'ai imaginée à partir de ce titre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire quelle chanson / pairing / atmosphère / type de récit vous voulez pour les prochains OS.**

 **Laissez une review! :)**

 **D'ailleurs merci à celles (et ceux?) qui commentent/suivent/lisent/m'encouragent. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'aide que vous m'apportez.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	4. Trouble

_Trouble – Halsey_

* * *

 _« Je suis en bas. Descends. »_

Il était venu la chercher.

Elle n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps elle attendait ce moment.

Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis bien trop longtemps.

Foutue arrogance. Fierté destructrice.

 _« Parle moi, mon amour. »_

Le goût de mes larmes, la cruauté de ton rire.

D'un baiser tu cueilles la goutte de sang qui ornait mes lèvres.

 _« Je suis en bas. Descends. »_

Pourrais-tu mourir pour moi ? Saigner pour moi ?

Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être.

 _« Je suis en bas, et je t'attends. »_

 _._

Monte me chercher Draco.

Traîne-moi dans les escaliers.

Jette-moi dans ta voiture.

Ramène-moi à la maison.

Assieds-moi sur le canapé, mets tes doigts dans ma bouche.

Lèche mes lèvres comme si tu avais besoin de moi.

Mets-toi en colère.

Et embrasse tes poings, avant qu'ils ne frappent mon visage.

Cette fois je me suis résignée. Je vis avec un monstre.

.

Sa silhouette se reflète sur le mur gris. Il fume une cigarette.

Mon cœur brûle avec elle.

Je me consume. Je m'abandonne.

Il a allumé un feu dans ma tête, que lui seul peut éteindre.

La fenêtre est ouverte. Il jette son mégot et ferme les rideaux.

La Lune dévoile un instant la menace qui se glisse sous les draps.

Son ombre menaçante revient vers moi.

.

Dis-moi, Draco… quand ne me mens-tu pas ?

Crie-le, hurle que tu pourrais mourir pour moi.

Jette-moi au mur, écrase-moi de tout ton poids.

Mais je me résignée cette fois.

Allonge-moi sur le lit. Tes yeux sont affamés.

Déshabille-moi. Tu veux me posséder.

Oh, tu me rends si faible.

.

Force-moi.

Cloue-moi aux draps.

Et surtout ne t'arrête pas.

Je me suis résignée, tu vois.

J'ai appris à aimer le monstre au fond de toi.

 _Ne m'oublie pas._

 _Ne m'oublie pas._

 _Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner._

 _Même si tu me le permettais._

 _._

Brûle-moi avec ta cigarette.

Dis-moi que le monstre n'existe que dans ma tête.

Je te jure, je resterai sage.

Alors embrasse tes poings, avant qu'ils ne frappent mon visage.

.

* * *

.

 **Très très court, je sais. J'ai écrit cet OS d'une seule traite, sans m'arrêter, juste le temps d'écouter la musique deux fois en entier.**

 **Ce 4ème OS est très sombre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même.**

 ** _Trouble_ est la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé ce recueil d'OS. **

**Je voulais juste pouvoir trouver les mots pour écrire à partir de ce titre. Halsey mérite tellement d'Awards, rien que pour cette chanson...**

 **.**

 **Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue**

* * *

PS: merci pour tous vos conseils, vos reviews, vos messages... Je prends note de vos idées!

 **! Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur instagram (blisstnbrs), j'ai créé un compte uniquement pour mes fanfictions (inspiration, musique, physique des personnages...)**


End file.
